Chapter 74
Issue 74, published in Volume 8, is the 74th chapter of the manga. It is a continuation of the storyline which was established in Chapter 73.'''' Page Titles * The Man Called Wakamatsu * Upgrade * That Senpai...! * It'd Probably Go Like This * The Older Brother's Greetings * Beasts * Difficult To Discuss * The Looks That Became Gentle * Big Brother's Check * Please Don't Worry * Taken Away * The Results Of This Time's Uproar Summary Kashima points out Wakamatsu to Ryosuke as "the Wakamatsu-kun that Yuzuki likes." However, Ryosuke is convinced that he is his sister's henchman. Judging from his appearance, Ryosuke asks himself why someone who appears 'quiet and smart' would be a henchman, and concludes that Wakamatsu is probably 'timid and gloomy'. He decides to ask Kashima about his personality. Kashima recalls the time when he followed her around a bikini shop, rolled around on the floor to avoid a spotlight and started acting rebellious while wearing an eyepatch. This leads her to tell Ryosuke that "he's kind of an idiot." Wakamatsu asks Hori why Kashima chose to work at this café. Hori tells him that it was by a request from Seo's older brother. Hearing that Seo has an older brother causes Wakamatsu's imagination to run wild. He begins to imagine an upgraded, taller version of Seo which he refers to as 'frightening'. Since Seo usually says: "Yo yo Waka, come with me to a restaurant. I want yakuniku (barbecued meat)", Wakamatsu imagines Seo's older brother saying "Yo yo, come with me to a restaurant. Let's eat fillet steak with foie gras." Wakamatsu asks Hori if Seo's brother is here right now. Hori tells him to figure it out by looking at the name tags, and they eventually find him serving coffee. Wakamatsu is surprised that he has long hair and points out that 'he looks like a Yankee'. Sarcastically, Hori claims that Seo must get bullied by her brother at home. This makes Wakamatsu think of various situations where Seo is being sat on and her hair pulled. For some reason, Wakamatsu becomes 'a little excited' by this prospect. Hori tells him that he is acting scary. Hori points out that Ryosuke had been looking their way for a while and assumes that he found out Wakamatsu knows Seo. Wakamatsu freaks out and imagines that he will confront them with a baseball bat saying "Seems like you've been taking care of my sis." Hori argues that it wouldn't happen like that out of nowhere. Refusing to accept defeat, Wakamatsu suggests that Ryosuke and Yuzuki will team up and start bullying him at the same time. Hori tells him that he has been reading too much of 'Let's Fall in Love'. However, Wakamatsu is adamant. He insists that 'Let's Fall in Love' would make Ryosuke's secret identity be that of a cute angel. Hori accepts that Wakamatsu has gone completely off track. Ryosuke decides to greet Wakamatsu just in case and approaches their table just as Hori leaves to wash his hands. He begins his introduction with the exact words Wakamatsu envisioned: "I'm Seo Yuzuki's older brother. Seems like you've been taking care of..." Wakamatsu whips his head around, terrified. Both men freeze in their tracks. Wakamatsu is convinced that he is going to get beaten up, while the hate that Ryosuke can sense in Wakamatsu's eyes makes his heart thump with fear. Ryosuke reconsiders his assumptions about Wakamatsu. Apparently, Kashima's description had led him to envision a 'cute' guy. However, the aura of hatred that Wakamatsu is emitting makes Ryosuke think of someone with a grudge against Yuzuki, a 'wounded beast'. In an attempt to get on his good side, Ryosuke waves his arms around to show that he is unarmed. Yet Wakamatsu interprets this as a physical threat. Retreating, Ryosuke asks Kashima what his sister has done to Wakamatsu to trigger a look of such hatred. Kashima is confused, considering the two of them close. Hori walks back into the room and states that they eat together after school. From a nearby table, another drama club member says that they play basketball together. Ryosuke points out that Yuzuki only feels this way one-sidedly and realizes that his sister might have feelings for Wakamatsu. Hori and the drama club members pitch in their opinions about said relationship. The fact that the customers have joined his conversation with Kashima makes Ryosuke feel uncomfortable. One of Ryosuke's colleagues is taking Wakamatsu's order. Wakamatsu asks him about Ryosuke's personality, and he recognizes Wakamatsu as 'his little sister's acquaintance'. He asks him whether Seo is cute, since Ryosuke apparently has a soft spot for her and will not introduce her to his workmates. When Ryosuke walks past again, Wakamatsu wonders whether he really thinks Seo is cute. On the other hand, Ryosuke wonders whether his sister really likes Wakamatsu. Towards each other, they both think: 'Poor him...' Ryosuke has a revelation that Wakamatsu is not actually his sister's henchman, but her crush. It causes him a fair bit of surprise either way. Ryosuke did not imagine Yuzuki's type to be 'the prim and proper kid'. He decides to ask Wakamatsu: "Are you really good at running?" In order to find out more about what Yuzuki likes in a boy, he goes on to ask: "Are you good at dodgeball?" and "What's your rank in your class for milk drinking?" This makes Wakamatsu wonder why he is being asked such immature questions. Wakamatsu concludes that Ryosuke must think he likes Seo. He decides to refute this once and for all so that he will not worry. With a serious expression, he asks Ryosuke whether he knows about 'Lorelei of the choir club'. Ryosuke recognizes this as his sister's nickname, however, he does not tell Wakamatsu about it. Wakamatsu states that he likes 'Lorelei' and that she is 'his solace' and 'he admires her'. Ryosuke bursts in through the back door, screaming to his colleagues that their relationship is actually mutual. Back at home, Ryosuke is eager to tell Yuzuki that Wakamatsu came to his café. Yuzuki is surprised that her brother knows Wakamatsu. He decides to tease her with the knowledge that they are supposedly dating, and tells her to invite Wakamatsu over sometime since he 'is such a good kid'. Yuzuki is neither affected nor embarrassed by his words. At school, she confronts Wakamatsu and asks him whether he is going to play with her or with her brother. Wakamatsu is confused. In the apartment block, Miyako tells Nozaki that Ryosuke's sister has a boyfriend. Nozaki is unaware that he is Yuzuki's brother and is pleasantly surprised. Miyako goes on to tell him that the 'boyfriend' came to Ryosuke's café and declared his love for his sister. Nozaki wishes that he could have seen this. At college, Hisakawa tells Ryosuke that he looks unwell. As it turns out, he is depressed because Miyako and her 'boyfriend' (Nozaki, according to a rumor) keep coming to the café. Ryosuke ends up being the only unfortunate character. Characters In Order Of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters